


An Unlikely Engagement

by Exceedingly



Category: Ranma 1/2
Genre: Canon Trans Character, F/F, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:35:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23015626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Exceedingly/pseuds/Exceedingly
Summary: After a complicated plan ends up working a little TOO well, Ranma and Konatsu are engaged to each other, and alone in the Tendo household for the weekend. Neither of them are particularly happy about the situation, but they try to make the best of it.
Relationships: Konatsu/Saotome Ranma
Comments: 13
Kudos: 99





	1. The First Night

**Author's Note:**

> This one's been on the backburner for a while. I'm glad to finally get it out there!

The last few weeks had been… distressing. And Konatsu was nearly at the end of her rope. Her beloved Ukyo had been taken from her, engaged to two other women, while she was set to wed… _Ranma_. She had nothing against the boy, but, well… he was a _boy_. He _looked_ like a girl sometimes, but she hadn’t really been around him long enough to determine if he ever actually _felt_ like one. Certainly no one else seemed to think so, and thus Konatsu was left to assume that she was in the worst-case scenario: she, a gigantic lesbian, was engaged to a man.

And now they were staying together in the same house, _alone_ , for the weekend.

She sighed deeply. How had it come to this? It had all started when Mr. Saotome and Mr. Tendo came up with a _devious_ scheme…

The two men had arranged a martial arts tournament between Shampoo, Akane and Konatsu’s dear, beloved Ukyo. The rules were thus: whoever won the battle would become the only one engaged to Ranma; the other two would be forced to relinquish their claims. But Akane, tired of such schemes and assuming that the two fathers would attempt to cheat on her behalf, instead hatched a _different_ set of rules for the contest, with the help of Shampoo, Ukyo, Ranma and Konatsu.

Their new rules were necessarily complicated. To whoever could beat her, Akane would offer Ranma, and rescind her engagement to him. Similarly, to whoever could beat Ukyo, she would offer Konatsu, and rescind her engagement to Ranma. Shampoo suggested offering Mousse to whoever beat her, but everyone else agreed that it’d be best if he wasn’t involved. With his eyesight, he’d inevitably mess up the plan. What Shampoo _did_ bring to the table was an ancient, no-longer-used rule from her tribe that said that if she entered into an official, refereed fight with people _not_ from the tribe, and was _defeated_ in that fight, she would be engaged to _whoever_ it was that defeated her. She also agreed to rescind her engagement to Ranma if defeated. All these stipulations were written into an agreement that all three girls signed.

The plan from there was that the three girls would fight, Shampoo would be ‘defeated’ by Akane and Ukyo at the same time, and then Ranma and Konatsu would rush in to ‘save’ their loves, with Ranma ‘defeating’ Ukyo and Konatsu ‘defeating’ Akane. The end result would be that Ranma and Konatsu were engaged, and that Shampoo was engaged to both Akane and Ukyo. Given same-sex marriage had yet to be legalized in Japan, they were all working under the assumption that marriage claims to members of the same gender couldn’t _reasonably_ be enforced, and that everyone’s parents would be forced to give up and let their children do what they wanted, with no more engagement committments.

Though it hurt Konatsu’s heart to be considered a man for the sake of this plan, she hadn’t _actually_ managed to assert her gender to anyone since she left her stepfamily, and she wasn’t able to make herself do it then either — it could ruin the plan. Though said plan seemed a bit convoluted to her, the other four people who came up with it seemed excited, and Konatsu didn’t want to rain on their parade. So she agreed to it all, despite the warning feeling in her gut.

The plan went off without a hitch. The fighting part of it, anyway. But the one thing they hadn’t counted on was Cologne _insisting_ the agreement be upheld, regardless of the fact that it conflicted with Japanese law. Mr. Saotome and Mr. Tendo tried to argue with her, but she wouldn’t hear it. “They’ve made a contract, and they must follow it. I won’t have my great-granddaughter accused of not honoring her agreements.”

Shampoo would later admit that she should have expected this.

And now it was a few weeks later, and Konatsu and Ranma were alone in the Tendo household. Everyone else had gone to an onsen for the weekend to discuss the details of the agreement, to see if there was _any_ way to disentangle things to make everyone happy. Akane, Shampoo and Ukyo went, of course, along with Mr. and Mrs. Saotome, Mr. Tendo, and Cologne. Nabiki had refused to miss a good opportunity to visit an onsen, and she’d dragged Kasumi with her, insisting that her sister needed “a breather.” Konatsu had to admit she was a little jealous of the dynamic Akane and her sisters seemed to have with one another.

Ranma had been left behind when it’d been pointed out that ‘verbal conflict resolution’ wasn’t exactly a strong suit of his. Konatsu had been left behind by Ukyo so that she could check in on the restaurant while it was closed. Though she’d pleaded over and over to be allowed to run Ucchan’s while Ukyo was gone, Konatsu’s wishes had ultimately been denied.

“There’s no way I’m letting that happen. Not after last time, sorry,” Ukyo had said, shaking her head emphatically. “And if I ain’t gonna be there making money, best you’re not there either, using the lights, or making food for yourself, or accidentally burning the place down.” Ignoring Konatsu’s indignant pout, Ukyo had said, “Plus, you and Ran-chan might be permanently stuck together! Might as well see what living together is like. Just check in on Ucchan’s a few times each day to make sure no one’s robbing the place.”

And now Ukyo was gone. _Everyone_ was gone. And Konatsu was just sitting in the Tendo house, a little ways away from Ranma, the both of them awkwardly staring at the floor. Clearly, neither of them knew what to say. Thus far, the only sounds had been Konatsu’s sighs. She sighed again, shifting her posture slightly. It was probably time to say something.

“I could, perhaps, start dinner?” she said. Ranma had yet to ask her to do something, so she might as well give a suggestion.

“ _What_?” Ranma said, looking up in surprise. His face scrunched up, like Konatsu’s suggestion had been ridiculous. “Nah, nah, you don’t gotta. I’ll do it! Mom’s taught me some good recipes, so…”

_Curses_! Already Konatsu was failing. Balling her fist, a look of determination upon her face, she said, “Well then, perhaps I could do some laundry for you?”

“What!?” Ranma said, even more confused than before. “No, you don’t gotta-”

“I could clean the floor?”

“No, _really_ that’s-”

“Well then, do you need anything sewn?”

“ _Konatsu_!” Ranma practically shouted. “ _No_ , I don’t need nothin’ like that! Thanks, but I’m _good_ , an’ you’re more or less a guest, so just… _relax_ , okay?”

Blinking rapidly, Konatsu tried to process his words. “ _Relax_?”

The look of confusion on Ranma’s face became tinged with pity. “I, uh… how ‘bout you just watch some tv?”

With a loud gasp, Konatsu clapped her hands together, eyes sparkling. “ _TV_!? I’ve never before had the pleasure of watching it! I’ve been _around_ while it was on, and my stepsisters or stepmother were watching… but I was always in the middle of doing some chore or another.” Tapping a finger to her bottom lip as she cast her mind back, she said, “The closest I got to watching was this one time where Koeda needed a footrest and I served as one for her! But she insisted it was _most_ comfortable for her when my face was pressed into the ground, so I mostly _heard_ it.”

Ranma looked utterly horrified. “I… _wow_. Um, well, yeah, _please_ go for it.”

Konatsu rushed to the television without anymore prompting. Akane had been gracious enough to give her a proper tour of the place before leaving, so she had little trouble finding the room the television had been set up in. It took her awhile to fiddle with it and get it turned on, but eventually she got it working, and plopped herself down in front of it, gazing at the pretty colors and prettier actresses. The actors were handsome too, she supposed.

Five minutes later, Konatsu’s mind drifted away from the television. She felt restless. This was _wrong_. She’d been sitting in one place _too long_ , and not really _doing_ anything. That was fine if she was sleeping in an alley and had already procured food for the night, but when she was staying in someone’s _house_? It just wasn’t right. There was no need for her to be so _lazy_!

Hopping up to her feet, she moved swiftly toward the kitchen. There had to be _something_ she could help Ranma with - perhaps washing dishes as soon as he was finished with them?

Tossing open the kitchen door, Konatsu froze when she heard a loud gasp. Ranma swiveled around, kitchen knife in one hand, an apron tied around the waist, and red hair atop his head. He looked _adorable_ , and also _very_ embarrassed.

“Don’t laugh!” Ranma said, setting the knife down on the counter behind him. “I-I just… it feels less weird ta cook in this form, so… so don’t judge me!”

“I would never!” Konatsu said, hands on her hips. The very _idea_ that she would.

“Oh, _right_ ,” Ranma said, eyebrows shooting up. “I kinda forget sometimes, but you’re a guy _too_ , huh? Even though ya dress like _that_ all the time.” He gestured at Konatsu’s outfit — one of the kimonos she usually wore — for emphasis. “But don’t, like… talk ta the others ‘bout this, okay? Even Ukyo.”

Despite her heart sinking, Konatsu smiled softly and put a finger to her lips. “I won’t tell anyone if you won’t.”

Face lighting up in a stunning smile, Ranma laughed and said, “Heh, thanks, Konatsu! You’re a good guy.”

With the smallest of nods, Konatsu turned away and left, the smile slipping from her face the moment her back was turned. 

_Oh_ how she wished that everyone would stop calling her a guy. Ever since that accursed bomb had gone off, exposing her then-flat chest, Ukyo, Akane and Ranma had stopped calling her a girl and stuck with the idea that she was some sort of crossdresser. And while there was nothing wrong with being one, that _wasn’t_ what Konatsu was. Ukyo, at least, seemed to have gradually picked up on the fact that Konatsu didn’t like masculine pronouns, and had recently started using ‘they’ pronouns instead, which was… a _little_ better, Konatsu supposed. Those didn’t sting _quite_ as bad.

Sitting back in front of the television, Konatsu acknowledged that _one_ good thing had come of that awful bare-chest experience, at least. Determined to never be seen with a flat bared chest again, Konatsu had found a medical clinic that had certain hormones she needed, and then stolen them. She didn’t typically like to resort to thievery — outside of stolen garbage at least — but, well, she wasn’t making enough money to _buy_ the things. And she didn’t know how else to get them. So she just… stole some every now and then. And the results, while less than she’d hoped, had most certainly been worth it.

And yet, no one seemed to have noticed! Konatsu now had bonafide breasts, but not a single person she interacted with had said a _thing_ , or even looked at her chest questioningly! She’d considered maybe showing a little cleavage, but… oh, that would be too much! Flushing, she put her hands on her cheeks. What would her beloved Ukyo think if she did _that_?

Well, _currently_ her beloved Ukyo thought she was a _man_. Or perhaps some sort of nonbinary gender, though Konatsu doubted that was a concept Ukyo was even aware of. And then there was Ranma and Akane… they both _definitely_ thought Konatsu was a man. The more time that passed without correction, the more daunting that correcting them seemed to be.

“Food’s ready!” Ranma called out a moment before entering the room. He still had that apron on, but the food wasn’t with him - presumably he’d set it on the table in the other room. Konatsu switched the tv off, then scurried after Ranma, who had already turned around and headed back down the hallway. “I’d been plannin’ on changin’ back to my uncursed form before gettin’ ya, but… well, you already saw me like this, so why bother.”

Konatsu didn’t really have a response for that. In truth, Ranma remaining in his cursed form made her feel a little more comfortable. She didn’t have a lot of experience being around men, especially _alone_ with them — her stepsisters were the ones who did that — so Ranma at least _looking_ like a woman was nice. Not that she expected Ranma would try to do anything untoward. She hadn’t known him that long, but he didn’t _seem_ the sort… and if he was, Konatsu felt _quite_ confident that she could defeat him in combat.

The pair sat across from each other at the table where Ranma had set all the food and dishes, and began to eat. For what felt like hours, but could only have been minutes, neither spoke.

Finally, Ranma said, “So, um… how’s workin’ at Ucchan’s been?”

Pushing away the sadness that name currently evoked in her, Konatsu said, “Oh, it’s been _heavenly_! By far the loveliest place I’ve ever worked.”

After a beat, Ranma said, “Of the… _two_ places you’ve worked? …Didja even get _paid_ at the Teahouse?”

“I did not.”

Silence stretched out between them for another seeming eternity.

Taking another stab at conversation, Ranma said, “You, uh… like it here alright? The Tendo’s have got a pretty big place.”

“Yes, it’s quite massive. _Much_ larger than Ukyo’s living space!” Konatsu said, nodding her head. “I confess, though… as lovely as it is, I’d rather be in Ukyo’s cramped home _with_ her than… _without_ her, as I am now.”

“Oh, yeah… with what ya had on that scroll an’ all, that makes sense…” Ranma practically muttered, not looking Konatsu in the eye.

Neither him nor Akane seemed to be entirely sure how to handle Konatsu’s crush. They didn’t see her as a woman, and yet they clearly didn’t quite view her liking women as ‘normal’. If she were to guess, they’d find her less confusing if she were simply a gay man. Ah, if only they could realize the truth!

Trying not to huff in aggravation, Konatsu focused on her food, and silence took over once more. After five quiet minutes, Ranma finally broke.

“This _sucks_ , doesn’t it,” Ranma said, tossing his chopsticks down. Most of his food was already gone anyway.

Tears welling in her eyes, Konatsu vigorously shook her head up and down. “ _Yes_!! It’s—” She bit her tongue. Like Ukyo had said, Konatsu might be stuck with Ranma for a _long_ time. If that were the case, it would be wise not to say anything that could be read as _too_ disparaging of him, especially to his face. “…not what I would _prefer_.”

Ranma immediately laughed at that, a sad note to the sound. Konatsu joined in a moment later. The two of them laughed — and in Konatsu’s case also cried — for a full minute, before finally catching their breath.

“What…” Ranma frowned. “What do we do if they can’t fix it?”

The answer came to Konatsu immediately, but took her a moment to say aloud. “…Learn to love each other, I suppose.”

Grimacing, Ranma said, “But… don’tcha only like _girls_?” SIlently, Konatsu nodded. But it would hardly be the first time that her desires had been ignored and she’d been forced to go along with it. She _knew_ her set-up with Ukyo had been too good to last.

“An’ I’m not inta dudes, even really girly ones…” Ranma said, almost under his breath.

Konatsu’s eye twitched, but Ranma didn’t appear to notice.

After a few beats of silence, Ranma said, “Hey, so, um… since we might be stuck together an’ all, can I ask…?” He was suddenly having a hard time looking her in the eye. “I mean, I was just — if you don’t _mind_ …”

“You wish to ask why I dress this way?” Konatsu said, keeping her expression neutral. Ranma nodded. “Because I _want_ to! Because I _like_ to!” she said, feelings welling up strong within her, though still not _quite_ strong enough for her to admit the whole truth.

Eyes widening a bit, Ranma nodded as though he understood, though Konatsu knew he couldn’t possibly. “Yeah, there was this guy I met a while back that was like that. He liked lookin’ cute. He _also_ liked ta dress up like inanimate objects, though… he was kinda strange.” Hadn’t Ukyo mentioned someone like that before? “But, uh… at one point that guy straight-up _told_ me he was a guy. Was really insistent ‘bout it, actually. But _you_ …” He went silent. Before Konatsu could speak, Ranma continued, looking her in the eyes this time. “If that bomb hadn’t damaged your outfit… Would you… Would you have told us? _Any_ of us? … _Ucchan_ , even?”

Really cutting right to the heart of the matter, wasn’t he? Perhaps he was a _tad_ more observant than Konatsu had realized. Looking down at the table, Konatsu made her face an unreadable mask, as though she were entering assassin mode. She knew the answer, of course. But it was hard to force out. She looked up at him.

“No.”

It was quiet for a moment, as Ranma stared back at her, wheels clearly turning in his head. “S-so… d’you like…?”

“I’m a _woman_ , Ranma!” Konatsu finally said, expression and tone steely. “A trans woman, to be precise. I was labelled a boy when I was born, but at heart… I have _always_ been a woman.” Utter shock upon his round, feminine face, Ranma’s mouth hung open as though he might speak, but no words were forthcoming. “As awful as my stepfamily was, and they were _truly_ awful to me… it’s a small mercy that they never tried to force me to live as a man. If they hadn’t run a place designed to entice men who like women, I wonder…”

“B-but like, you can just… _choose_ ta be another gender?”

With a short, bitter laugh, Konatsu said, “Don’t _you_ get to do that already?” She’d been jealous of Ranma ever since she learned of his curse. That he even called it a _curse_ …

“What!? _No_!!” Ranma said, sitting up straight. “I didn’t _choose_ this! It’s a _curse_! It’s never my _choice_ to be like this!”

“Oh?” Konatsu said, raising her eyebrows and cocking her head dramatically. “Did you not _literally_ tell me otherwise just a little while ago?”

“I-I— well… The thing about—”

“And I _do_ believe I’ve heard _several_ stories to the contrary, now that I think about it. From my dear Ukyo, and Akane, and—”

“ _Okay_ , but it’s diff—”

“And, _of course_ , I’ve _seen_ several other times to the contrary…”

“But! _Listen_!”

“Not to mention the _many_ cute outfits you’ve obtained for this form…”

Leaping to his feet, a red-haired and red-faced Ranma shouted, “It’s _different_ , okay!? I’m just tryin’ ta make tha best of a bad situation! I’m not a _weirdo_ like—”

Ranma’s eyes went wide, and Konatsu’s expression went cold. “If you’ll excuse me,” she said, getting to her feet.

“W-wait, I meant— Well not— I’m sor—”

“That is _enough_!” Konatsu bellowed, just as she had so long ago when disowning her family. Ranma had the good sense to clamp his mouth shut. Without another word, Konatsu turned away and left the room, headed for the guest room that her bed had been set up in.

After closing the door behind her, Konatsu collapsed on her bed, tears streaming down her face. Curse her pitiable life! To be engaged to a man, and one who would say such _hurtful_ things, at that! And the worst of it was that she, ever the trusting fool, had _agreed_ to it! What sorrow she felt!

She sobbed a while longer, before letting out a long, low sigh. Clenching her fists, she attempted to pull herself together. If _this_ was the person she was to spend the rest of her life with, then she needed to at least _attempt_ to make peace with him. Afterall, this _was_ a better situation than her life had been before she’d come to Nerima; despite his awful words, Ranma overall seemed to be much more kind than her stepfamily. It was, of course, still worse than living with her wondrous _Ukyo_ , but still… She couldn’t ruin it all right at the start with her stupid overblown feelings!

Still sniffling, she reflected on the fact that, though she’d always been a bit of a crier, that was even _more_ true of late. Because of the hormones, she assumed. Lately they’d been making her emotions feel… _different_. More _real_ , somehow? Like they’d been fuzzy before, but were now sharp and clear. Even if it resulted in her crying more often, she had to admit she liked the change.

Getting to her feet, Konatsu pushed her feelings down and wiped the remaining tears from her eyes. Practically marching to the door, she tossed it open, only to give a small gasp as she realized that Ranma was standing right outside, still in his cursed form.

“Aah! S-sorry!!” he said, scrambling backwards. Not able to meet her eyes, he said, “I was gonna come ‘pologize, but I didn’t wanna do it too soon, ya seemed like ya needed some space…”

Waving a hand, Konatsu forced a smile and said, “Not to worry! I just needed a moment, but now _all_ is well!”

Finally glancing up at her, Ranma’s eyes went wide. “Wait, were you _cryin’_!?”

_Her makeup_! It must have smudged. Curses, she should have _realized_! She truly must have been out of sorts to forget something so basic.

“I cry all the time!” she proclaimed, not untruthfully. “You needn’t worry about it!”

Clearly confused, Ranma said, “But… But you… I haven’t even apolo—”

“And you don’t _need_ to!”

“But it’s just — Akane is always so _clear_ about when she’s upset…”

Forcing an even bigger smile, Konatsu said, “Consider it a perk of being with _me_ , then!”

His reaction wasn’t what she’d hoped. Frowning, he said, “I don’t see it that way. I mean, it’s not like I _enjoy_ her angry yellin’... but it’s better than this confusin’ way that you’re denyin’ you’re even hurt!”

The smile disappeared from Konatsu’s face. _Once again_ she proved a disappointment. If she was already failing again, might as well be honest. “I _was_ hurt! It… it pierced my heart like a _dagger_ to hear the way you really felt about me.”

Falling to his knees and bowing down to the ground, Ranma said, “I’m sorry!!” This bowing position… Konatsu had never seen Ranma take it before. As far as she knew, _she_ was the only one to do that. Which meant Ranma was almost certainly imitating her… though seemingly _not_ in a mocking way. That was… strangely sweet. “I didn’t mean ta hurt your feelings! I stuck my foot in my mouth, ya don’t deserve that. That trans stuff is just confusin’, and I don’t really…” He paused. “…get…it.”

He sat up, worry and confusion written across his face. Konatsu gasped and put a hand to her mouth. Had Ranma just had a realization?

Slowly rising to his feet, and without looking at Konatsu, he said, “I, uh… think I need a minute.”

Blinking in surprise, Konatsu nodded. “Of course.”

Without another word Ranma turned and staggered back down the hallway. “I’ll be here!” Konatsu called out, surprising herself. “If you need to talk, I mean! Even if our circumstances change after this weekend!” Without turning, Ranma nodded, and continued walking.

Konatsu returned to her room, leaving the door ajar this time, and laid on her bed. Staring up at the ceiling, she contemplated what had just occurred. She’d had her suspicions about Ranma for a while now… more or less since they’d met, really. Well, when they’d _really_ met, _after_ she stopped trying to enact vengeance upon him. And if he _was_ trans… maybe she _could_ learn to love him? Even if he just considered himself a girl _part_ of the time… it _might_ be enough. It wasn’t as though she couldn’t see the good in him that others had fallen for, afterall. Akane, that Shampoo woman, and of course her dear Ukyo… she could understand why they’d like him, at least in part. Though he had a tendency to say the wrong thing, the fact that he’d been so insistent about apologizing… It insinuated a good heart.

“Hey, um… can I come in?” Ranma said from the doorway, voice unusually soft.

“Certainly!” Konatsu said, sitting up and patting the bed next to her.

Hurrying over, Ranma plopped on the bed, eyes glued to the sheets. “When… when’d ya figure out you were a girl?”

Eyes lighting up, Konatsu did her best not to look _too_ excited about that question. “Truthfully, I always knew! Even before I had a stepfamily.” When Ranma started to visibly deflate, she hurriedly continued. “But my experience is _hardly_ universal! From what I understand, _many_ people figure it out much later in life.” The hope that sprung to life in Ranma’s eyes made Konatsu’s heart soar.

_Almost_ looking her in the eyes, but not quite managing it, Ranma said, “But so like, you’re _girly_ all the time. An’ I wanna be like that _sometimes_ , but other times I just wanna be able ta act like I do when I’m a guy.”

“There’s no reason you can’t do both!” Konatsu said without skipping a beat. “Especially with _that_ body…”

“…What’chu mean?”

“You don’t… you don’t really have to _convince_ anyone.” How to explain? “You have a body that’s… _naturally_ womanly.”

Eyes glancing back and forth between their clothed bodies, Ranma still clearly seemed confused. “But… you look _plenty_ womanly.”

Ignoring the small flutter in her heart, Konatsu said, “Th-thank you… I just mean that, for trans women who _can’t_ change their bodies with magic, there’s a sort of… unspoken expectation that we overperform femininity to be accepted as a woman. Though even _then_ , many people won’t accept it…”

“Well that’s stupid,” Ranma said, with an overdramatic huff.

Sharp, light laughter escaped Konatsu’s mouth before she could cover it. Ranma wasn’t _wrong_ , but to say it so _bluntly_! It was adorable.

Cheeks going a little red, Ranma said, “For what it’s worth, you have a, uh… a pretty laugh. And face.”

It was worth quite a bit, apparently, since It was _impossible_ to ignore the way her heart fluttered that time. Maybe this new engagement wouldn’t be so bad afterall. Konatsu’s feelings for Ukyo certainly hadn’t disappeared, but… maybe she could _eventually_ be happy, even if they couldn’t be together.

After a moment of silence, Ranma finally looked Konatsu in the eyes. Though, admittedly, it was now a little difficult for _her_ to maintain eye contact.

“‘Natsu, do I…” A nickname! Konatsu had taken note of the way that Ranma used nicknames for those close to him, like Akane and dearest Ukyo. To be given one _already_ … “When I look like this… I’m _pretty_ , right? I mean, I _know_ I am, but—”

Not bothering to stifle her giggling this time, Konatsu smiled wide. “You’re _beautiful_ , yes!”

A big grin overtook Ranma’s face, but then it faltered. “Is it… i-is is weird that you sayin’ that makes me happy, but also makes me kinda terrified?”

Shaking her head from side-to-side, Konatsu said, “No! That’s perfectly understandable! Figuring yourself out can be exciting, but also _terrifying_! It took me a _long_ time to become comfortable about my attraction to women.”

Pointing a finger at her, Ranma said, “You can’t tell anyone! That I was scared, I mean.” She crossed her arms, pouting. “It’s not like it’s a _regular_ thing anyway. I’ve always been proud’a how cute this form is, it’s just… now I think I know _why_ , an’ well…”

Scooting a tiny bit closer, still grinning, Konatsu said, “ _Oh_? You think you know? Care to share?”

Eye contact suddenly seemed to be difficult for Ranma again. “I-I mean… ya already figured it out, right? Why I’ve been askin’ all this stuff…”

Konatsu’s smile grew softer. “Perhaps. But I’d _love_ to hear you say it, to leave no room for doubt.”

Ranma’s eyes danced around the room, but when they finally landed on Konatsu’s, they didn’t pull away. “I think I might… I might be a girl. Like you.”

Face lighting up in utter joy, Konatsu threw her arms wide and pulled a surprised Ranma in for a hug. “How _wonderful_!! I’m _so_ happy for you!” A moment later, she pulled her arms off the blushing red-head and scooted away. Bowing down to the ground, face burning hot, she said, “ _Agh_! I’m sorry! I’m sorry!”

Rubbing the back of her head, Ranma said, “I-it’s fine!! I just didn’t expect, um… _that_ reaction. Wait, are you _cryin’_ again!?”

Indeed, tears were streaming down Konatsu’s face once more. “I cry all the time!! And I’m just so _happy_ for you! It is _always_ a cause for celebration when one is able to proclaim their true selves in the way that you just did!”

With a dopey grin, Ranma said, “Heh, uh, thanks… What was it like when _you_ first did it?”

Her smile nearly faltered, but she managed to maintain it. “Well.. you were _there_ when it happened, earlier tonight.”

“What?? You’ve _never_ told anyone else?”

“Ah, well… I _did_ tell my birth parents,” Konatsu said, touching a finger to her lip. “And my stepfamily. I never entirely understood why _they_ went along with it. But since starting my life anew… I hadn’t found the courage until tonight.”

Scooting closer to Konatsu, Ranma softly grabbed the other girl’s face in her hands. “‘Natsu, no matter _what_ happens with this engagement stuff, I wanna be a better friend to you from now on, _‘kay_? An’ that starts with me makin’ sure the people in your life are seein’ you as the beautiful _lady_ that you are!”

Eyes wide, Konatsu could do little but stare back at Ranma, her mind reeling. After a few seconds, Ranma seemed to realize how intimate her hands on Konatsu’s face was, and she pulled away, looking just as flustered as Konatsu felt.

“I-I… I’ll do the same!” Konatsu said, eyes sparkling with determination. “Whenever you’re ready for everyone else to see you as a woman, I’ll make sure that they do! I _swear_ it!”

Ranma’s face broke out into a radiant smile; if Konatsu’s heart hadn’t already been completely stolen, it certainly was now.

“Thanks, ‘Natsu, you’re a good person. And a _great_ woman.”

Later, after taking care of the dishes and giggling like children the whole time, Konatsu retreated to her room and changed into her nightgown. Pulling out a scroll, she began to write.

This evening had been a roller coaster of emotion, but ultimately it had been _wonderful_. Though there was still a soft spot for Ukyo within Konatsu’s heart, newfound feelings for Ranma had grown quite intense very quickly, and currently they felt like the dominant force within her. The red-head was just _so_ kind, and genuine, and _yes_ , she put her foot in her mouth sometimes, but, well… even _that_ was starting to seem endearing. _Oh no_ , Konatsu had it bad, didn’t she? Her cheeks burned, which just reminded her of when Ranma’s hands had been touching them. She squirmed in excitement, covering her face with her hands. It felt like her feelings were overflowing, like they were too big, too _intense_ to be contained within her. And she _loved_ it.

Konatsu didn’t get a great deal of sleep that night. But when she did… she dreamt of Ranma.


	2. The Second Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took a while, but it's extra long so I hope that makes up for it at least a little bit!
> 
> Also, this one gets really raunchy, so if that's not your thing you might wanna skip to the end after a certain phone call.

Awaking early the next morning, Konatsu crept through the wooden halls of the Tendo estate, checking for any sign of Ranma. The redhead didn’t seem to be awake yet, which was good, Konatsu needed to wash up anyway.

Thinking back to Akane’s tour through the premises, Konatsu easily found the washroom. She peeked inside the furo, just in case, but found no one. So she turned the squeaky faucet valve to get the water running, and began to undress. Once her clothes were put away, she stood next to the steaming tub and waited for it to finish filling, her mind wandering.

In all of the interactions between Konatsu and Akane, the thing most apparent to Konatsu was that Akane just… didn’t know how to handle the kunoichi. Akane _frequently_ referred to Konatsu as a man, lumping her into the same ‘crossdressing’ group that Akane insultingly applied to Ranma, which… Konatsu stifled a giggle. It was ironic, given that Konatsu and Ranma _were_ part of the same group, in a way that Akane would almost certainly never guess on her own. Konatsu sighed. It was difficult to say how Akane would handle the truth of Konatsu’s gender… though to the kunoichi’s mind, the bigger question was how the short-haired girl would handle the truth of _Ranma’s_ gender.

Furo full, Konatsu turned the running water off and sat on a nearby stool, where she began to wash herself. As she rubbed soap across her body, she quickly found herself distracted by her own breasts, which she cupped softly in delight. They were smaller than she’d prefer, and more conical than orb-like… but still, they were _genuine_ breasts. _Her_ breasts! It was jus… it was too amazing for words! She’d dreamed of having breasts since puberty — one of the few times that she’d ever felt real jealousy toward her step-sisters — but for _years_ she’d resigned herself to the idea that such a fantastical dream could never come true. And yet here she was, with perfectly natural little boobs, helped along in their growth by a few daily pills.

Tactilely appreciating them for a few moments longer, she finally forced herself to move her hands away so that she could continue actually washing herself. But not long after getting back to it, her hands moved low enough that she found herself distracted yet again. Her whole genital area had grown _a lot_ smaller lately. She’d never felt any particular hate for the equipment that she was born with, but on the other hand, if she could trade what she had for what Ranma presumably had in her cursed form… she _gladly_ would. Still, with how small her bits were at this point, and with how well groomed she kept things down there, she _hoped_ that her naked form wouldn’t be _too_ awful a sight to anyone that she was eventually interested in showing it to.

It didn’t take her quite as long to resume washing this time, but a minute or two later, she was startled by a gasp from behind. Throwing her hands over her soapy chest, Konatsu looked back at the doorway to the laundry room, where a naked and red-faced Ranma stood.

“S-sorry, ‘Natsu, I didn’t realize — uh, should I go…?” Inching backward, Ranma grabbed the door and pulled it so that it partially hid her naked form. Her eyes bored holes into the ground as she said, “I—I mean we _are_ both girls, _apparently_ , but if ya want me ta go, it’s no biggie…”

Floating on air from that ‘both girls’ comment, Konatsu’s heart couldn’t _fathom_ the idea of turning Ranma away. “No, _please_ , feel free to stay! I’d love to have your company.”

It was impossible to miss the mile-wide grin that spread across Ranma’s face, despite the nervousness with which the girl still carried herself. Bobbing her head, she shuffled forward and plopped down onto another stool, avoiding eye contact the whole way.

As the redhead started washing herself, Konatsu struggled to keep her eyes averted, surprised at the amount of effort it took to do so. She’d _always_ considered Ranma’s cursed form attractive, but for the most part she’d ignored exactly _how_ stunningly gorgeous a body it really was. She’d been under the assumption that the person the form belonged to was actually a man, afterall. But now she _knew_ that wasn’t true, and well… Ranma was _very_ attractive. It was difficult not to steal a glance now and then in order to appreciate it. Once she caught Ranma furtively glancing back at her, any guilt she felt for giving into temptation vanished.

“Wait, your _chest_!” Ranma said with a sharp, loud gasp.

Konatsu had been wondering how long it would take for Ranma to notice. Turning to face the other girl, Konatsu proudly displayed said chest, despite the nervousness and embarrassment that doing so sparked within her. It was difficult to imagine her _ever_ feeling comfortable enough around someone, even _Ukyo_ , to show such impropriety, and yet… well, she and Ranma _were_ both trans… it felt _different_ somehow. Easier. Safe.

Staring with wide eyes, Ranma said, “B-but _how_? Did ya get some Nyannich—” Her eyes dipped lower, and Konatsu realized, _far_ too late, that she hadn’t been properly crossing her legs. “Oh, nope. _That’s_ not it.”

The loud, wet slap of Konatsu’s legs snapping closed reverberated throughout the room. Face burning hot, she said. “N-no, I… I’ve actually been using hormones.”

“Hor- _whats_?”

“Oh, of course, why would you know?” Konatsu said, mostly to herself. It wasn’t as though _she_ had known until recently, when she’d devoted some research to the matter. “Well, you see, for trans women, there are these pills you can take, or shots if you prefer? And they basically change your body chemistry so that testosterone is _less_ dominant, and estrogen is _more_ dominant.”

Blinking rapidly, Ranma cocked her head to the side like a puppy.

Right, why would she know most of _those_ words, either? Ranma had never had reason to look through books about how the human body worked, like Konatsu had when learning assassination techniques. “In simple terms, they make things inside you more like a cis — that’s the opposite of trans, basically — woman’s body. And the end result are things like softer skin, rounder faces, breast growth, etcetera. There can be emotional changes, too.”

Stars in her eyes, Ranma said, “ _Wow_ … I had _no_ idea ya could do stuff like that without magic. Or, like, _surgery_ , at least.” Her eyes flicked back down to Konatsu’s closed legs. “Is that why your, uh… why you’re so _small_ , down there?”

Given how hot her cheeks were flushing, Konatsu felt certain that she was about to literally combust. Struggling to answer in words, she found that only pitiful stuttering sounds were forthcoming. Ultimately, she settled on a curt nod.

Ranma nodded back, then looked away, down at the tile covering the floor. Muttering _just_ loud enough to hear, she said, “Weirdly _cute_ little thing… Never thought I’d think that about one’a those.”

“Wh- _what_!?” Was Konatsu’s face literally on fire? It certainly felt like it.

“I-I — I didn’t mean ta say that out loud!” Ranma said, looking at Konatsu like a deer in headlights. 

Leaning in close, Konatsu said, “But you really _meant_ it?”

“I—I mean…” Ranma’s face was just as flushed as Konatsu’s. Her pretty blue eyes danced about the room, but when they finally met Konatsu’s, they didn’t pull away. “Y-yeah.”

Eyes half-lidded, Konatsu leaned in even closer, until their bodies were a hair’s breadth away. Whispering, she said, “Do you want to make out?”

“I—I—I—” Ranma’s mouth snapped shut, her eyes shifting from fear to something entirely different that Konatsu couldn’t quite place.

The two naked, red-faced women sat unmoving for a moment or two, close enough to feel each other’s body heat. Heart hammering in her chest, Konatsu waited, _desperate_ for an answer. She _needed_ Ranma to say yes. She _needed_ this final confirmation that someone found her attractive. She _needed_ to feel those lips, so close and yet so far, pressed against her own. And most of all, she _needed_ Ranma, more than she had ever needed anyone else before… but only if Ranma needed _her_ , too.

“Y— _yes_.”

Leaning in the rest of the way, Konatsu kissed Ranma with such force that it nearly hurt. It was difficult to control herself, admittedly. Ranma didn’t seem to mind, though — she was pressing back just as emphatically.

Though Konatsu didn’t want to touch Ranma without more express consent, she was also starting to slip off of her stool, and thus her hands landed on Ranma’s thick thighs, barely stopping her body from tumbling to the cold, wet ground. Fortunately, the way Ranma’s hands immediately covered Konatsu’s, then softly ran up Konatsu’s arms to hang over her shoulders, seemed like a good indication that the redhead was indeed enjoying herself.

Starting to lose her balance, Konatsu pulled back, readjusting her grip on Ranma’s legs. Her eyes fluttered as she looked into Ranma’s. Though she wanted to just get right back to kissing and touching, she knew she should take the opportunity to be direct about it. “I—I know you said you want to make out, but, um… is tongue okay? A-and touching some, like I accidentally already did?”

“ _Ye_ —” Ranma's expression turned dour. “ _A—Akane_ …” she said, voice almost a whisper.

_Ukyo_. Konatsu thought, though she said nothing aloud.

“I—I still… I’ve still got feelin’s for her,” Ranma said, her face and voice conflicted. “But now I’ve got these new feelin’s for _you_ too, an’... an’ maybe we’re movin’ too fast? Maybe I should think about things a little more?” She frowned. “I—I don’t usually _do_ that, though… an’ I mean it’s not like Akane an’ I are datin’, or even _engaged_ anymore, but…”

“No, I understand,” Konatsu admitted, pulling away to sit more towards the center of her stool. “I feel similarly about Ukyo. I… I _desperately_ want to kiss you more, but…” Sighing deeply, she looked away and grabbed the soap that she’d discarded earlier. “You’re right, we should wait.”

The rest of their time in the furo lasted an awkward lifetime. Neither girl spoke, and they both tried to avoid looking at the other altogether. When they finally left the washroom and got themselves into their clothes, things relaxed between them, at least on the surface. Ranma made breakfast, while Konatsu cleaned the dishes from last night. After they ate, much of the middle portion of the day involved Konatsu offering to do various chores and Ranma trying to steer her towards anything else. Konatsu also paid a brief visit to Ucchan’s, but found she wasn’t eager to spend much time there on her own. When she got back to the Tendo’s, she and Ranma tried sparring, but the sexual tension between them proved to be too great. Soon afterward they each adjourned to their own rooms, ostensibly so that they could “think through the situation.”

Konatsu _did_ still have feelings for Ukyo. But her newfound feelings for Ranma had blossomed into something significant, something impossible to ignore. These feelings were pushing her to admit, for the very first time, that she’d never actually had a shot with Ukyo to begin with. The beautiful chef had been kind to her, of course — Ukyo actually _paid_ Konatsu for work, she had given Konatsu a place to live that wasn’t on the street, and most importantly, she had given Konatsu food that wasn’t from a garbage can. But Ukyo had never been what one might call _affectionate_ , at least not with Konatsu. In Ukyo’s interactions with Ranma, Konatsu had _seen_ what it looked like when the okonomiyaki chef was affectionate with someone.

Letting out another deep sigh, Konatsu flopped to her side on the mattress she laid upon. Even if it _was_ possible for her to eventually gain Ukyo’s affections, it would likely be a long and arduous road. Perhaps it was best to close herself off to those feelings? Or perhaps Ranma would be agreeable to a more open relationship? Ranma _did_ have Akane that she was interested in, afterall, so… But no, such a thing would be _highly_ improper - marriage was supposed to be between two people, and even if _Ranma_ was interested, there was no way Ukyo or Akane would be. Shampoo, maybe, based on what little she knew of the girl, but… There was just _no_ way it could work out overall.

Her thoughts spun round and round in similar patterns for what felt like ages, until _finally_ Ranma ducked into the room to tell her that dinner was ready, saving her from her own mind.

There was very little talk while they ate — Konatsu, at least, was finding it difficult to escape her own head, despite the change in location. After they finished their food, Ranma suggested they watch a movie. “It’s got kunoichi and sword fightin’ in it,” she offered as a sales pitch. Which, admittedly, was a good pitch. The two sat at a respectable distance from one another as they watched, but towards the end of the film that distance had somehowgrown much smaller. As the movie came to a close, the two women found that they were sitting shoulder-to-shoulder. 

Ranma switched to a TV channel and said, “Do you wanna maybe… cuddle or somethin’? _That’s_ probably fine, right?”

FIne or not, Konatsu could hardly turn down such a welcome invitation. And that’s how, a few minutes later, Konatsu found herself drifting off to sleep, snuggled up close against Ranma’s warm, comforting body.

*~~~~~~~~*

“I’m back!” Ukyo shouted, slamming the front door open. Startled, Konatsu and Ranma sat up, staring wildly around. Ukyo was just a few feet away, hands on her hips and a triumphant smile upon her face.

“Wh-where’s everyone else?” a groggy Ranma said.

With a sharp bark of laughter, Ukyo said, “None of them matter! It’s just you, me and Konatsu now!”

Gasping, Konatsu scooted away from Ranma. “O-oh, sorry, we were — it was cold and — wait, what do you mean none of them matter?”

“Look, Konatsu, let’s not mince words anymore. _You_ want me and Ranma, _Ranma_ wants you and me, and _I_ _obviously_ want both of you. So let’s get down to business!”

Shaking, Konatsu said, “B—business?”

“She means: let’s fuck!” Ranma said, laughing and rolling her eyes.

Heart in her throat, Konatsu said, “W-wait, I mean, shouldn’t we talk—?”

But the other two were already naked and going at it. They were rubbing against each other, and moaning, and sticking their fingers in each other and… 

“Come over here and join us already you dork!” Ukyo shouted, waving a messy hand at Konatsu.

Swallowing hard, Konatsu inched forward. It wasn’t as though she _didn’t_ want to, but it was so _sudden_ and it just… Her eyes lingered on Ranma’s bouncing breasts, then on Ukyo’s look of ecstasy… Well, if she was being _invited_ , how could she refuse?

Konatsu’s clothes dropped to the floor.

*~~~~~~~~*

“atsu…” a voice said from far away. Konatsu ignored it. She was having too much fun!

“Konatsu!!” the panicked voice said, much closer this time. Konatsu’s eyes flew open, and the threesome she’d been in the middle of disappeared. She was still lying on the floor, but she was clothed, and so was Ranma, even though the redhead was still _very_ close to her — and just as red- _faced_ as she’d been in the dream.

Scooting away a little bit, Konatsu realized that things down below were _not_ as they’d been before she fell asleep. Her face went hot again, her hands flying up to cover herself, as the pieces of the puzzle fell into place.

“S—sorry ta wake ya,” Ranma said, sitting up and rubbing the back of her head. Both girls were having a _very_ difficult time maintaining eye contact. “B—but ya woke me up, ‘cause your legs were clamped around one’a mine an’ you were moaning my name, and Ukyo’s, a—an’ you were… um… w—well _hard_ , an’ wet an’ stuff…” Her voice trailed off, and the two of them sat in agonizing silence for what felt like an eternity.

Shuffling onto her knees, Konatsu bowed low. “I am so, _so_ sorry for this — this _disgrace_ , and I understand if —”

A soft hand pressed against her shoulder. “Wait, ‘Natsu, ya don’t need ta ‘pologize. I… I didn’t hate it — I _liked_ it actually — an’, I mean… y—you ain’t the _only_ one who’s wet right now, so, if you want…”

Heart racing, Konatsu sat back up. “Y—you really want to…?”

Ranma’s head bobbed up and down. “Definitely.”

“But then Akane —”

“Yep, I gotta talk to her.”

Without another word, Ranma sprang to her feet and rushed out of the room, undoubtedly heading for the phone in the kitchen. Konatsu scurried after her, trying to ignore the sticky feeling in her underwear.

As she skidded to a halt in the kitchen, she found Ranma already dialing, phone receiver in one hand and Kasumi’s partially-crumpled note with the onsen's contact number in the other. She pressed close to Ranma, trying to hear the voice on the other end. It didn’t take long for someone at the front desk to pick up.

"...Akane Tendo? Yes, I believe she's staying here. Do you have a room number?"

Fortunately, Kasumi had written the room numbers along with who was in each room at the bottom of her note, in a cute little graphic complete with rectangles and squares to represent hallways and rooms. Konatsu had long been of the belief that Kasumi was the glue that held the Tendo (and Saotome, honestly) family together, and things like this only served to bolster that belief.

"Hold on a moment, I'll transfer you."

Five seconds passed. Then ten. Then twenty. For a moment, it sounded as though someone picked up, but they hung up just as quickly, putting Ranma and Konatsu back at the dial tone.

“I-it _is_ a little late,” Konatsu said with a half-hearted smile. “They might not want to be woken up.” Glancing at the sheet, she noted that Akane, Ukyo and Shampoo were all in the same room. And next to that room… “Maybe we could try calling the room with Akane’s sisters?” She bit her lip, nervously fidgeting. “Or we could give up. We probably shouldn’t be trying to ask her about this sort of thing anyw—”

Ranma was already dialing again. Once they were transferred to Kasumi and Nabiki’s room, it took less than five seconds for someone to pick up.

“Trying to call Akane, huh?” Nabiki’s sly voice said, a hint of amusement in her tone.

“Or Ukyo!” Konatsu said, probably too loudly.

Chuckling, Nabiki said, “Yeah, well… they’re both… _busy_. With Shampoo.”

“ _Let’s get down to business,_ ” a voice in Konatsu’s head echoed. But that… that _couldn’t_ be. _Dream_ Ukyo, sure, but the _real_ one?

“N-Nabiki, if that’s some kinda weird joke, I ain’t laughin’,” Ranma said, her face in turmoil.

Before Nabiki could respond, another voice, farther away but still discernible as Kasumi’s, said, “They’re being so _loud_ in there.” She huffed. “So _inconsiderate_.”

“It’s probably the first time for… well at least two of ‘em, huh? Not sure ‘bout Shampoo,” Nabiki said, her voice directed away from the phone.

“That’s no excuse; they _know_ we’re in the room next to them.”

Ranma slammed the receiver into the phone so hard that the sound rang in Konatsu’s ears. The two of them stood there, silent and unmoving, as they processed what they’d just learned.

“I—I mean, it’s not like I’m _mad_ , how could I be when I— I just…” Ranma’s brow wrinkled. “Did _you_ expect—?”

The phone rang, instantly drawing both girls’ gaze to it. Ranma grabbed the receiver and smashed it to her ear. “ _Hello_?”

“Ranma, is that you?” said Akane, voice urgent. She breathed heavily, as though she’d just run a mile.

“Yeah, I— How’d you know I was the one that called?”

“I _didn’t_ know it was you — sorry that Shampoo hung up on you, by the way. But then Nabiki knocked on our room’s wall and yelled through it about you hanging up on _her_ …” Akane was silent a moment. “Did… did she tell you…?”

“…Yeah.”

“Ranma, I’m _so_ sorry, I should’ve — things just kind of happened and then we — I still want us to —” She sighed. “I _really_ messed up.”

Softly pulling Ranma’s arm so that the receiver was closer to her, Konatsu said, “When you say that, do you mean that you messed up in having done what you did, or in not talking to Ranma before you did it?”

“Konatsu? …I—I, um… the… the second one?”

Pulling the phone back toward her, Ranma said, “I mean, technically we ain’t even fiancées anym—”

“Oh, Ranma, don’t give me that,” Akane snapped. “I… I _hurt_ you, didn’t I?”

Ranma glanced at Konatsu, panic and an urge to run as clear as day on her face. With a soft frown, Konatsu shook her head. Ranma _needed_ to face this.

With a heavy sigh, Ranma steeled herself. “I mean… y—yeah. A little. _But_ …” She glanced Konatsu’s way again before scrunching her face up in determination. “I _get_ it. I understand the feelin.’”

“You do!?” Akane and another voice shouted.

“Of _course_! Ranma want Shampoo long looong time, eh?” a voice that definitely wasn’t Akane’s said.

“Are all three of you listening?” Konatsu said, laughing at the absurdity of everything.

“Yeah, I mean, it concerns all of us, huh?” Ukyo’s voice said. “Also, hi, Konatsu… you holdin’ up alright?”

Ah, dearest Ukyo! Though of course she had _nothing_ to apologize for, she knew enough of Konatsu’s feelings to worry about her! Konatsu’s heart soared. “I am fine, do not worry! I am… _more_ than fine, actually. Ranma is… she’s been _wonderful_ to spend the weekend with.”

“ _Ooh_! Ninja-girl and airen have as fun weekend as Shampoo and fiancées?”

Someone, Konatsu guessed it was Akane, gasped. “Wait, is _that_ what you meant, Ranma!?”

“We—we haven’t—” Konatsu began.

“No!” Ranma shouted. “Or, well… _kinda_? We were callin’ ta… I dunno, talk about if we can?” Ranma’s face was as bright red as Konatsu’s felt.

“Ranma have Shampoo’s permission!”

“He was asking _me_.”

“Akane, why jealous? Jealous so _boring_. Shampoo thought we past all that now.”

“I—I… Sorry, it’s habit…” Akane sighed again. “But to answer your question, Ranma, I…” She trailed off, and Konatsu felt anxiety rise within her. It wasn’t as though Akane had much right to say no, given the circumstances, but if she did, Ranma probably wouldn’t want to, and if Ranma didn’t want to that was _fine_ , Konatsu would live, but she’d _really_ like to if _Ranma_ wanted to, and—

“‘Kane, you don’t gotta answer if—”

“ _Yes_!” Akane said, voice unwavering. “Yes, you can. It’s fine! I was just surprised you both wanted — I mean — look, we should… we should talk about this, when we get back.” She laughed, a little manically. “ _All_ of us. It’s… a lot. But if you guys want to tonight, I mean… _I_ can’t judge, can I? We’ll all… we’ll all talk, free of judgement, and figure everything out later, okay? But tonight, you two have fun. I mean it!”

“…You sure, ‘Kane?”

“Did I _sound_ unsure?”

Ranma giggled, loud and bright, and Konatsu could hear Akane laughing similarly. “No, ya sure didn’t.”

“Then really, don’t feel bad about anything, just… figure yourselves out or whatever. We’re all just trying to figure ourselves out in this weird world, so, like…”

“Wow, Akane get _such_ big scholar brain after _one_ night with two girls. Such _sexy_ big brain! Shampoo so turn—”

Shampoo’s voice was muffled suddenly, presumably by a pillow pressed into her face, while the other two girls near her giggled.

“Hey, Ran-chan, Konatsu, sorry ‘bout these two dorks. We should probably let you two go, an’ we’ll see you both tomorrow!”

“Bye, Ucchan!”

“Farewell, Mistress Ukyo!”

The dial tone sounded once more.

Both girls stood, silent, unsure how to proceed. They knew what they wanted, but, at least on Konatsu’s end, she wasn’t sure how to _start_.

Ranma spoke first. “I—I guess we should — I mean we shouldn’t do anything _here_ — maybe my room? Or your room? People usually do it on a _bed_ , right…?”

Smiling warmly at the dork she’d fallen for, Konatsu reached out and grabbed Ranma’s shaky hand. Ranma’s mouth immediately closed. Without a word, Konatsu led her red-haired soon-to-be-lover down the hallway, taking them to the nearest of their bedrooms — her own. The two of them sat down on her bed, close, not directly touching save for the hand Konatsu still held.

Face nearly as red as her hair, Ranma was completely incapable of looking Konatsu in the eye. She was _very_ cute, and it took a great deal of effort on Konatsu’s part to not just push her to the ground and smooch her right then and there. Konatsu breathed deep. First things first… 

“Can you look at me, please, Ranma?” Konatsu said softly. Though it seemed to be an ordeal for the other woman, after a few seconds Ranma managed. “I just want to check _one_ more time. You still want to do this? It’s okay if you want to wait.”

Red hair shook back and forth vigorously. “ _No_ , I don’t! …I mean ta wait — I _don’t_ wanna wait, I wanna do this, please, yes, thanks.”

Konatsu giggled. “Okay, okay, point made! But I don’t think… _I_ haven’t done this before, at least. So just, if anything’s happening that you don’t like, you know, talk to me. Or if you want me to do something, or if you want to stop. Anything you need to tell me is fine! Communication is important, I’ve read.”

“S—sure! Makes sense. Uh, same ta you?”

Once again, Ranma’s eyes were anywhere but on Konatsu. Smirking, Konatsu reached out a hand, placing her fingertips beneath Ranma’s chin. Slowly, silently, she directed Ranma to face her, and then went in for a kiss. Ranma eagerly accepted, and soon enough their heads tilted, mouths open, tongues wandering. After a few short, blissful moments, Konatsu pulled back, amused and delighted to see Ranma staring at her with half-lidded eyes. _Perfect_.

Konatsu quickly but softly pushed Ranma down and backward, hovering over her lover as she pushed their mouths together one again. Konatsu’s hands ran across Ranma’s arms… her neck… her face… even through her hair. Ranma soon started wandering her hands over Konatsu’s body too, even slipping down the back of Konatsu’s top at one point. With one hand still in Ranma’s hair, Konatsu let her other drop down to the hem of Ranma’s shirt, pulling it up so she could get a feel of Ranma’s belly. Given all of her training, Ranma’s stomach didn’t exactly have a lot of fat on it, but the skin was still soft and warm.

Working Ranma’s shirt higher, Konatsu revealed Ranma’s large chest, still _somewhat_ contained by a bra that looked like it was probably _at least_ a size too small. Konatsu made a mental note that she needed to take this girl shopping soon. Rolling them both to the side, Konatsu quickly undid Ranma’s bra with one hand, then rolled the other girl onto her back again.

Pulling her mouth away from Ranma’s pretty face, Konatsu stopped and stared for a moment at her lover’s gorgeous breasts. They were perfectly round, and drooped to either side from gravity’s pull. Lightly, Konatsu poked at one. It was _absurdly_ soft. A mixture of awe, appreciation and a hint of jealousy bubbled up within her. She chose to focus on the first two. Lowering her head back down, Konatsu kissed Ranma once more as her hand softly grabbed Ranma’s breasts, kneading one slightly before her fingers shifted to focus on Ranma’s nipple. A moan escaped from the back of Ranma’s throat; Konatsu was on the right track. Pulling her mouth away once more, Konatsu moved her body lower so she could lick at Ranma’s nipple. Doing so made the redhead suck in a sharp breath of air and gnaw on her lower lip.

Konatsu continued onward in this fashion for a while, receiving _many_ more lovely sounds from Ranma for her efforts. After a while, she snaked her hand downward, over Ranma’s belly and then lower, lower, her fingers pulling at the top of Ranma’s pants.

“‘Natsu, wait,” Ranma said between gasps.

Immediately, Konatsu stopped everything. “Oh, do you not want me to…?”

Cheeks still red, Ranma looked away a moment. “”I mean, I—I _do_ , but…” She locked eyes with the kunoichi again. “‘Natsu, this is just like _before_ , an’ I don’t want that.”

Sitting up, Konatsu allowed a moment for Ranma to do the same. “...Like _before_? What do you mean?”

Not bothering to cover her completely bare breasts, Ranma said, “Like when ya first got here an’ ya kept askin’ me what you could do around the house!” Konatsu touched her fingers to her lip; she never would have anticipated this. “I _like_ ya kissin’ on me and feelin’ me up, but… but what about _you_ ‘Natsu? You’re always doin’ _all_ the work, and sometimes not even for a reward!”

Frowning, Konatsu said, “I—I mean, that might be so! But I _want_ to touch you! I know we _both_ want that! So why don’t we—”

Ranma moved her face even closer, her eyes searching for something within Konatsu’s. “Do ya think _I_ don’t wanna touch _you_?”

It felt as though Konatsu’s jaw was stuck, unable to open. She… she _did_ think that, actually. Which was maybe a little ridiculous, given Ranma’s obvious interest, and yet it was… it was _hard_ to believe that someone could be as interested in her as she was in them. And harder still to think that someone else wanted to do something for _her_. _She_ was the one who did things for _others_.

While Konatsu was inside her own head, Ranma moved so close that their faces were mere centimeters apart. “I _do_ wanna touch you, ‘Natsu. I want to _real_ bad. _Can I_?” Her last line was delivered with an _extreme_ amount of huskiness.

Though Konatsu’s jaw still didn’t want to open, she found that she was able to nod her head, eyes wide.

Ranma slammed her lips against Konatsu’s, and soon after the kunoichi found herself being lowered, slowly, onto her back — just like she’d done earlier to Ranma. Butterflies fluttered in Konatsu’s stomach, adding heat to the fire already burning bright below. Ranma softly pushed Konatsu’s kimono and the layers beneath it open, partially exposing her shoulders. Konatsu couldn’t help but gasp as Ranma pressed soft kisses in a line up her shoulder and neck. A shiver of pleasure shot down her spine, the heat within her growing ever stronger. A hint of embarrassment still lingered within her mind, but it was being rapidly pushed farther and farther into the background with every kiss that Ranma gave her.

“Can we… take this off?” Ranma said, gesturing at Konatsu’s clothes. The black-haired girl felt her cheeks flush. Her jaw still refused to budge, so she simply nodded once more. With a little help from Ranma, she sat up and managed to remove her kimono, fold it, and set it in the corner of the room so that they wouldn’t disturb it. She removed the juban too, leaving her in only her undershirt and underskirt. Somehow, being so _incredibly_ underdressed in front of Ranma felt _more_ revealing and intimate than when she’d been literally _naked_ in front of the other girl earlier than day.

Ranma’s eyes were wide. “‘Natsu, you’re, like… _absurdly_ gorgeous.”

Konatsu pressed her hand over Ranma’s face. How else was she supposed to deal with a comment like that?

After gifting Konatsu’s hand with a light kiss, Ranma brushed it aside and softly pushed Konatsu onto her back again, grinning from ear to ear. The redhead pressed a few kisses to her lover’s cheek, her hand pulling the hem of Konatsu’s undershirt up, up, up, until it left the _very_ embarrassed girl’s entire chest exposed. For a moment, Ranma just stared, and despite Konatsu doing the very same thing earlier, she was unable to handle such intense focus directed at her for so long. She pressed her hand into Ranma’s face yet again. Giggling, Ranma kissed the hand, pushed it away, and then lowered her head to Konatsu’s breasts. She kissed them both, taking a nipple into her mouth. This finally fixed Konatsu’s jaw issue, as she found herself inadvertently making a small, happy sort of noise — not quite a moan, but no less sexual in nature. Ranma kept on licking, sucking and even softly biting at Konatsu’s nipples, eliciting more and more sounds, including moans, from Konatsu’s lips.

Then Ranma’s hand moved lower, starting to slip beneath Konatsu’s underskirt. Konatsu’s hand shot out, firmly grabbing Ranma’s arm. Face flushed with both pleasure and embarrassment, Konatsu said, “Not… not _under_ yet.”

Smiling softly, Ranma nodded, then moved her hand over Konatsu’s underskirt, pressing down and cupping Konatsu’s warmth. The kunoichi found herself gasping again, then humming with pleasure as Ranma pressed and slowly moved her hand this way and that.

“C—circles, I think,” Konatsu said, and Ranma obliged, softly grinding her hand in a circular motion. The fire inside Konatsu was building and building, and not just down below, but throughout her entire body. Moving her fingers beneath Ranma’s chin again, she brought the girl in for a deep kiss. But it wasn’t _enough_. She wrapped her arms around Ranma and pulled the girl close, their bare chests pressing together. They were both so _warm_ , and _soft_ , and Konatsu just _couldn’t_ get enough of it.

Once Ranma finally pulled away, she looked dazed again, and Konatsu decided that was her _favorite_ of Ranma’s expressions. “You can go under now,” Konatsu said in a breathy voice. “Or, actually…” Sitting up slightly, she grabbed the hem of her underskirt and shoved it down, pushing it aside. Then she pulled her undershirt off as well, and her eyes wandered over Ranma’s form. “You should take yours off too,” she said, gesturing at Ranma’s half-worn top and fully clothed lower half.

There was no argument. Nodding, Ranma immediately tugged all her clothes off. “Goodness, Ranma, you are _so_ gorgeous,” Konatsu said, unabashedly letting her eyes wander.

Ranma, red-faced, smiled and said, “You too, ‘Natsu! You’re, like, the _prettiest_.”

With a short laugh, Konatsu put a hand to Ranma’s cheek, then fell softly backward, encouraging Ranma to follow her. Ranma did, of course, without hesitation. “T—touch me _more_ ,” Konatsu said. “...And move up a little.”

Though Ranma seemed slightly confused by the latter request, she obliged. Her hand returned to Konatsu’s now exposed lower bits, cupping them, then pressing and moving in a circle again. “You’re so _soft_ …” Ranma said in an awestruck whisper. “I didn’t know that it could feel like _that_ … Mine doesn’t, in my other form.”

“We can _change_ that, you know.”

Something seemingly short-circuited in Ranma’s brain; the redhead froze in place, eyes wide.

“Not something you’d thought about yet?” Konatsu said with a grin.

Ranma shook her head.

Giggling, Konatsu said, “Well, we can talk about it later, if you want. Now move _lower_ a little…”

“Oh, uh, sure—!” Ranma’s last word was cut short by a small moan, as Konatsu put her mouth over one of Ranma’s nipples and sucked.

“B—but ‘Natsu, _I’m_ s—supposed ta be the one—”

Moving her mouth away for a moment, Konatsu said, “But… I _want_ this.”

Ranma immediately capitulated, lowering her chest to make it even easier for Konatsu. “F— _fine_ …”

“Also, keep touching me. Please.”

Without another word, Konatsu went right back to teasing Ranma’s breasts, and Ranma, despite the distraction, continued where she’d left off with Konatsu. They kept at it like that for a while, and it felt wonderful, but Konatsu was quickly coming to realize that it just wasn’t _enough_ for her.

Reaching a hand out to Ranma’s, she stopped the girl once again. Ranma looked at Konatsu questioningly, especially as the kunoichi started to sit up.

“I want you… _inside_ me,” Konatsu said, face flushed, but expression determined. Ranma looked like she was about to combust for a moment, but then her expression shifted toward confusion.

“Wait, but…” She moved her hand away from Konatsu, and glanced at what she’d uncovered. “H—how?” Her eyes went wide. “Wait, like, in the… in the—”

“No, not that. Not _today_ , anyway.” Konatsu said, shaking her head from side-to-side. “But there’s also a way to… well I should just show you.”

Taking Ranma’s hand, Konatsu guided the other girl’s fingers. “See, you move it, then push a little and it… pops inside, like that. Just don’t force it, okay?” Ranma nodded, eyes transfixed. “And then you can basically, well… f—finger me…”

Ranma shifted to get a better look, her butt moving closer to Konatsu’s face. “Wait, but… there’s _two_ , right?” Moving her other hand over, she said, “So can I—?”

“Aah, careful!”

“S—sorry… Um, like that?”

Konatsu sucked in a sharp breath of air. “ _Just_ like that.”

“Heh, it’s like I’m a natural, huh ‘Nat— _oh_!!” Ranma was interrupted mid-brag by a sharp slap to her ass. The hand didn’t move away after the slap, either; Konatsu’s hand traveled all over Ranma’s thick butt, squeezing and appreciating it excessively. “‘N— _Natsu_ …”

“Get on top of me,” Konatsu said, pushing Ranma’s butt in the direction she wanted the girl to move. “And please, keep touching me.”

Nodding sheepishly, Ranma straddled Konatsu’s face, then got to work with her hands. At the same time, Konatsu pulled Ranma’s already sopping wet pussy closer, giving it a single long, slow lick. Ranma’s reaction was _loud_. The redhead froze momentarily; Konatsu gave her lover a second or two to recover before she licked again, eliciting another _slightly_ less loud moan.

“That makes it _real_ hard ta focus, ‘Natsu…”

Konatsu slapped Ranma’s ass again, a little harder this time. She took note of the moan it received. In a firm voice, she said, “I’m _confident_ that you can handle it for me, can’t you, dear?”

“Y—yes!” Ranma said, voice breathy.

She immediately started fingering Konatsu again, getting a little deeper on one side. Letting out her own moan, Konatsu went back to licking at the gorgeous sight in front of her. Ranma trembled and made noise after noise, but managed to keep her fingers moving the whole time. That deserved praise; pulling her mouth away for a moment, Konatsu said, “Good girl, you’re doing _so_ great.”

The body above her _shuddered_ , while Ranma’s mouth made a noise more like a short _scream_ than a moan.

“Did you just _cum_?” Konatsu asked, genuinely surprised.

“I—I don’t know! _Maybe_? Like a _little_ one…?” Though Konatsu couldn’t see Ranma’s face, she was _positive_ that it was currently as red as the girl’s hair.

Smiling, Konatsu made another mental note. Then she started licking again, moving her lips close so she could get a bit deeper. Ranma’s head fell for a moment, collapsing onto Konatsu’s lower belly, close to her mons. Before Konatsu could think to comment, Ranma was back up, though it didn’t feel like she’d lifted herself as high. Then, without warning, Konatsu’s girldick was enveloped by warmth.

“ _Oh_!! _Ranma_ …” Konatsu almost screamed, her head dropping to the ground.

Immediately the warmth left. “S—sorry, should I not ha—”

“ _No_! _Yes_ , I mean! _Yes_ , you can, _please_!” Konatsu said, voice ragged.

Without another word, Ranma went right back to it, and Konatsu’s eyes rolled into the back of her head. She wasn’t _fully_ erect — that wasn’t something she was generally capable of anymore, with the hormones — but she had a sort of _half_ -hard thing going on, and Ranma was taking _all_ of it into her mouth. Konatsu had _never_ experienced something like this before, and it was driving her _wild_.

But she couldn’t just lie there and do _nothing_! Though it was incredibly difficult to do anything besides that, she pushed her head up, moving her mouth over Ranma’s wet pussy again and getting her tongue deep in there. Ranma moaned around Konatsu’s girldick, and Konatsu moaned right back. Despite the fatigue that Konatsu, at least, was experiencing, neither she nor Ranma stopped moving their tongues for a single moment. Though with Ranma, it wasn’t just her tongue — Konatsu could feel the girl’s fingers still moving, too, in and out of Konatsu’s depths. It felt _amazing_ , better than any of Konatsu’s own exploratory solo sessions. And if Ranma could use _her_ fingers and mouth at the same time, Konatsu knew _she_ could too. Reaching both hands up, she grabbed Ranma’s thick ass with one hand, pulling the girl open a little wider. With the other, she slipped two fingers into Ranma with absolutely _no_ difficulty, given how wet the redhead was. Moving in and out proved _slightly_ more difficult, since Ranma clamped down on Konatsu’s fingers almost immediately. But Konatsu was undeterred.

The two trans lesbians continued to suck and fingerfuck each other for what felt like hours but could only have been minutes. Their entire world was only each other, and they were both _ecstatic_ about it. Finally, after a particularly great tongue movement from Ranma, Konatsu realized she was nearly there.

“Ranma! I’m going to—mmf! I—I’m going to cum!”

She expected Ranma to move away, but instead, the girl made sure Konatsu’s whole girldick was inside when Konatsu’s orgasm started. Konatsu’s girly fluids shot into Ranma’s mouth and throat, as Konatsu screamed in ecstasy into Ranma’s pussy. Konatsu’s eyes rolled into the back of her head and she fell backward again, despite desperately wanting to continue licking her lover. Her body shook, the entire thing feeling warm and fuzzy in the most delightful way.

And yet, Ranma’s tongue was still moving. “R—Ranma you don’t need—” But her words vanished into thin air as another orgasm quickly built up within her. A moment later she came again, her body shaking uncontrollably from the tremors running through it. And _still_ Ranma didn’t stop. She managed to get a _third_ orgasm out of Konatsu before the kunoichi finally had to weakly push Ranma’s butt and say, “ _Stop_ , please…”

Swinging her leg up into the air, Ranma plopped to the side and turned around, grinning wide. Konatsu smiled weakly up at her, yet could do little else but lay there, breathing heavy. Ranma leaned over and kissed her on the cheek.

“ _You_ haven’t finished yet, though,” Konatsu said between breaths, her brow creasing.

Ranma shrugged. “I mean, I kinda _did_ , remember? Wasn’t big, but I’m good.”

With a small pout, Konatsu said, “ _Fine_ … but if it ends up this way again, you’re finishing yourself off, understood?”

Eyes wide, Ranma immediately nodded. Then she laughed, pecking Konatsu on the cheek again. “Where’s that stuff _comin’_ from, anyway?”

“What stuff?”

“Like… the _bossy_ stuff. It’s so not like how ya usually are.”

“…Do you not like it?”

Face flushing, Ranma said, “I—I mean… I didn’t say _that_ …”

Now that some energy had returned to her, Konatsu pushed herself up and gave Ranma a quick kiss. “I thought so! You were _quite_ receptive to it.” They both giggled, Konatsu wiping some of the stickiness off her face. “Truthfully, though, I don’t know where it comes from. It just… feels right?”

Ranma laughed. “Makes sense ta me!”

*~~~~~~~~*

Later that evening, after thoroughly cleaning themselves up, Ranma and Konatsu lay in bed together, naked and snuggling in one another’s arms.

“That was _amazin’_ , ‘Natsu,” Ranma said, smiling and staring at the ceiling.

“It _was_ quite nice. …Thank you, Ranma.”

There was silence for a moment. "...What do you think's gonna happen when the others get back?" Ranma said, voice soft.

Although she’d _also_ been pondering this question, Konatsu found herself without an answer. Not for lack of them, mind. Quite the opposite, in fact. Given how surprising Konatsu had found the phone call earlier, she was doubting her own assumptions when it came to the possibilities before the two of them. A great many things felt like they _could_ happen, and that prospect was both intensely exciting and supremely terrifying.

“…I’m not sure. I think that we will _all_ need to talk. For a long time, most likely.”

“Yeah… should probably keep _Pops_ outta that convo, though.”

“Oh, certainly.”  
Ranma turned to face Konatsu. “She wasn’t _mad_ , though! …Akane, I mean. Ukyo too, though, now I think of it.”

Turning as well, Konatsu looked into the eyes of the second person she’d ever fallen in love with. In this moment, in fact, the feelings she felt were perhaps the _strongest_ feelings she’d _ever_ experienced. Would that intensity last once Ukyo returned? She couldn’t know. But she wasn’t worried. “Ha, no, they weren’t mad at _all_. Surprised, I believe. _Especially_ Akane.”

Face somewhere between a laugh and a frown, Ranma said, “How d’you think they, ya know… got around ta havin’ sex?”

“Shampoo, probably.”

“Hah! I was thinkin’ that too.”

Shrugging, Konatsu said, “She has a _way_ about her. I’ve never been sure how you resisted, truthfully, with how strong she always came on.” A little smirk appeared on Konatsu’s face. “Now I’m even _less_ sure.”

Pouting, cheeks tinged with a hint of pink, Ranma said, “What’s _that_ supposed ta mean?”

“I think you know.”

Ranma’s pout intensified. “Yeah, well… Honestly, it was usually ‘cause ‘Kane or someone else would interrupt her ‘fore it could get too far. What about _you_?”

“Hah, what _about_ me? Shampoo and I haven’t really… I’m not sure that we’ve even _talked_? I _only_ ever see her when she’s clinging to _you_. Does she even know who I am?”

Looking genuinely surprised, Ranma said, “Oh, I… I dunno! I hadn’t even realized. But, I mean… I’m _sure_ she’d love ya. Hard _not_ to, once a girl gets ta know you.”

Though her instinct was to push her hand into Ranma’s face again, Konatsu settled on giving her red-haired lover a quick kiss. Ranma eagerly leaned forward for more, leading to the two of them kissing each other on the mouth and cheeks for who knew how long. Eventually, they calmed down again, and Konatsu nuzzled her head into the side of Ranma’s.

“You’re _very_ sweet.”

“Feh, I just say what I think. Gets me in trouble a lotta the time. But with _you_ … seems ta work out _pretty_ well.”

Giving her lover another quick peck on the cheek, Konatsu pressed herself even closer to Ranma’s warm body. The two of them sat in silence for a while more. Konatsu felt herself beginning to drift off to sleep.

“I think things are gonna go _great_ ,” Ranma said, yawning at the end of her sentence.

It took Konatsu a moment to process the words, her mind half asleep as it was. Though it required a bit of effort to do so, she mustered a reply: “Me too.”

A minute later, she was asleep, dreaming of a wonderful future.


End file.
